<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night of the ball by Blossominng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834306">Night of the ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossominng/pseuds/Blossominng'>Blossominng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Balthus OneShots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, F/M, Makeouts, Sleeping Together, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossominng/pseuds/Blossominng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth and a former student visit the Goddess Tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Balthus OneShots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I'll add a second part to this with smut. It's never enough.</p><p> </p><p>Edit 24/2: Just added a 2nd part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth spent the whole morning thinking about the request the archbishop had asked of her. And it felt weird at first, to be chosen for such a normal task. She was a former mercenary and yet they expected her to teach students how to dance. Sothis had laughed at her before falling asleep once again.</p><p>She didn't think much about it. Rhea's missions looked ridiculous next to the exams she had to check on, and so decided on Dorothea, who looked very pleased of being chosen for that place. Byleth had more important things to worry about. </p><p>Like her love interest that lived underground, by the way.</p><p>She had found him by the marketplace when going for that weekly talk with the gatekeeper, and only stopped looking at him when the soldier asked if she had any interest on taking someone to the Goddess' tower.</p><p>Balthus wasn't like Sylvain. Sure, he had a bit of an ego, and liked his reputation with the girls, but he wasn't a heartbreaker. He didn't make girls uncomfortable or lied to them. And even if he was older than many of the students, girls would still fall for him more usually than Byleth liked to admit.</p><p>So when she responded to the soldier and told him goodbye, Balthus saluted her, and spoke about his old days in the academy. How the ladies would wait for him to dance at the ball, and how he treasured his memories of school days, all those years ago.</p><p>Those thoughts bursted into her mind at random times for the following weeks. Nobody seemed to notice though, and for her that was good enough. </p><p>When the day of the ball had arrived she noticed at day how most of the students weren't focused at class, and ended up taking them to the training grounds instead of the daily lecture. It wouldn't do shit if they weren't paying attention, after all.</p><p>To be honest, she didn't feel like giving a lecture on topics she disliked before a night that was organized for the students to enjoy. And at moments, she didn't feel any different from them, either. She was young, beautiful, and many had asked her for a dance already. </p><p>She was blessed for being a quick learner. If she hadn't practiced with Dorothea and seen her perform at the competition from some days ago, there was no way she could even step on the dancefloor some hours later.</p><p>The night was falling over Garreg Mach. The students were crossing the bridge to the cathedral in a multitude, all of them properly presentable for the occasion. Girls laughing, people struggling to dance. A piano and violins orchestra on the small stage in the back, the sound echoing between the old walls. </p><p>And there he was, she thought, spotting Balthus near the snack tables. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt, which molded his musculature just right. Five girls surrounding him, Hapi by his side looking annoyed as usual. </p><p>Maybe it would be weird to see the esteemed professor in that bunch of women, waiting for Balthus to invite each one for a dance. Not that she minded.</p><p>Her thoughts vanished from her mind as she got closer and Balthus' face lighted up. She swore she also saw Hapi smiling for a split second.</p><p>"Heh, so there you are, pal!" He greeted her, and took her hand. "Do you wanna have some fun?"</p><p>"It would be my pleasure". </p><p>Hapi looked at those girls with pride. As if she knew the professor would accept his petition at once, as if she knew those girls would be either surprised or annoyed at her. Maybe both.</p><p>"I don't think those ladies know my age". His gloved hand took place on her back, "I would get an earful from Holst if he knew I'm dancing with girls the same age as Hilda". He said in a whisper.</p><p>"You say it as if you were old". A silent laugh left her lips, and their dance started to take phase. "That aside, I must admit I'm surprised by the fact you're wearing something under your jacket".</p><p>"Seteth has a dress code for these kind of things. Discovered it years ago, when he didn't let me enter the cathedral until I put something on. Oh well".</p><p>Byleth felt like a small kid, dancing with him like this. It reminded her of when Captain Jeralt got a bit tipsy and took her hand to dance in some rural restaurant, his feet under hers, his hands so big in comparison.<br/>
Hands who could protect her from anything.</p><p>So similar, yet so different. Her left hand placed over his shoulder, his scent making its way on her nostrils, the way she'd make her neck hurt only to look up at his expression. This type of event, nor this closure to someone, was usual to her. But the professor didn't dislike it.</p><p>In fact, she didn't want it to end.</p><p>And to her fortune, Balthus had no intentions of stopping, either. The only thing they cared about at the moment was their dance, and how lovingly they stared at eachother. How loaded of comfort their gazes were.</p><p>Neither of them were people of words. In times like these, he'd remain quiet. He thought his usual vocabulary would only ruin it. As for her part, she didn't really mind. Hell, he could call her "Pal" for a lifetime and there was no way she would complain about it.</p><p>His thumb made soothing circles over her fingers, and it was at that moment she realized, everyone was staring at them. Literally every other pair had changed or switched over the minutes, and only theirs had remained for at least three average dances.</p><p>She could feel her face getting hot second by second, "I need some fresh air". And so she finished their session, leading him through the multitude once again.</p><p>Balthus saw her leave towards the tower and wondered if she had someone else waiting for her. Hapi motioned him to follow, opening her mouth as if she were going to sigh.</p><p>He obliged, walking through the immense ammount of students, his figure overshadowing anyone on his way. It didn't take him long to find his professor, supporting her elbows on the brick fence, probably staring down the mountains.</p><p>"What happened in there?" He asked, placing his hand on her back again, "Didn't like it, pal?"</p><p>"I just don't like the attention." She said, turning on her heels to look at him. </p><p>"A gal of few words, aren't you?" He laughed, moving his hand to her shoulder. "That's fine".</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, and she wondered why was it that he followed her outside the cathedral. She just wanted a bit quiet.</p><p>"Don't you wanna go up the stairs?" He lightly squeezed her shoulder, "You know, to the tower".</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Byleth was searching for words, but she couldn't formulate them. He awkwardly took off his hand, as if he had done something wrong.</p><p>"That brown haired girl had asked me to go, earlier" His tone changed a little. "But I'd actually like to go there with you".</p><p>This was so anti Balthus her jaw dropped, and now she had confirmed it wasn't a joke.</p><p>"I didn't know you believed in that kind of thing, Balthus. No offense intended".</p><p>"Who said I was planning on making a wish?" His devilish smile grew, and he lent her a hand, "Come on".</p><p>They quietly went up the stairs, and he closed the tall wooden doors behind them. If someone were to come, they'd know it was occupied. Both of them looked around the isolated room and shivered a little at the night's cold. </p><p>"I made a promise in here with a girl, once" He muttered, looking for a possible reaction, "I'm glad it didn't become reality"</p><p>"Why not?" She walked towards the small balcony, and decided to go stand in there while he thought on a response.</p><p>" 'Cause I'd be married and with kids, probably", His gaze fell upon her confused expression, and proceeded to laugh a little. "I'm sure we both forgot about it as soon as we graduated from the academy".</p><p>"Why...?" Her words ended nowhere, and he drew his body closer.</p><p>"I'm telling you this because I don't believe on this stuff. My promise with her wasn't fulfilled". He cupped her chin with his hand, caressing her skin, and gave her a chaste kiss. "We could make our own promise if you want to, though".</p><p>She just pulled him into another kiss as a response. She couldn't beat the feeling this was just the way things were meant to be. The Goddess was unable to grant wishes to mere mortals, and if they hoped to stay together, it would be done by their own will.</p><p>They got way too comfortable making out on the tower's balcony, and it felt like heaven for them. The chilly night, the music echoing in the distance, the balcony facing to what probably is the best view of the mountains. They wouldn't change it for anything else.</p><p>The tip of his nose rose hers, "I usually don't think this much, you know" He played with her hair for a bit, making her giggle, "But I'm sure we'll do big things together. Just you wait and see".</p><p>It was just the two of them, sharing a warm embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They do the dirty. That's it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that a whiskey bottle on there, pal?" He had asked with enthusiasm, "We could put this to use, if you don't mind". He took the yellowish bottle in his hand, examining it. "If Seteth made a room inspection you'd be screwed"</p><p>After some minutes of sloppy makeouts at the tower they had gone back inside to drink some punch with the Ashen wolves, and the pair decided to exit the ball a few hours before it ended, with the excuse she had things to do and Balthus would supposedly just go back to Abyss and get a better quality "fun juice" because some pink, boring fruity punch wasn't enough.</p><p>He sure as hell wasn't expecting Byleth to have an unopened average quality whiskey behind her shelf though. They had already loosened up a bit because of the punch, but he thought this could really lit up things in there. Even more.</p><p>Byleth took initiative, taking out his jacket and sliding it down his arms while she evaluated the current situation. The whole church staff and other students wouldn't cross the bridge from the cathedral anytime soon, and if they did, it would be to go straight to bed. He looked down while letting her loosen his clothes. "Of course you can open it, Balthus".</p><p>He eagerly opened the bottle and lifted it a little to smell it, a devilish smile forming in the act. " s'been a while since I last drank one of these".</p><p>"Have the first sip, then". She responded, taking off her cloak and putting it over her desk. Her hands were shaking, a little scared to have drunk sex, but tried to calm down herself. She could trust Balthus.</p><p>Besides, she wasn't even sure this would end up in sex. They hadn't accorded anything before getting to her quarters, and she thought this would only be a more heated makeout session.</p><p>Balthus wasn't a teen, though. Nor a young adult. She couldn't think of him the same she'd assume her students would do in this case.</p><p>He let out a small gasp after a long sip of alcohol, "Get me out of this thing, will ya?" He said, stretching his arms to show how tight the shirt felt on his figure.</p><p>Her nervous fingers made their way to unbutton his shirt and he put the bottle on the wooden desk, helping her to get off her shirt as well. She hummed at the feeling of his cold, long fingers touching her back.</p><p>When he was finally free from his shirt shirt and lying on the bed, his gaze fell upon the professor, drinking from the bottle in nothing but her panties and a laces bra, and resisted the urge of rubbing his growing bulge.</p><p>"Fast drinker, I see!" He laughed, trying not to sound amused, "There'll be next times".</p><p>She gave a half smile and put the bottle next to the bed's leg, sitting next to him over the sheets, and kissed him slowly. They liked to savor the alcohol in each other's tongues.</p><p>She laid down and felt his erection rub her leg when he rested on his side, sharing a dirty kiss, all tongue and saliva.</p><p>"I uhm... I want you inside me, Balthus" Her voice sounded shaky, and didn't know if it was because she was drunk or indecisive.</p><p>He nodded with a smile, and lowered her panties before she sat on his abdomen, thighs lightly squeezing his hips. Her wetness was leaking over.</p><p>He lifted her butt with a hand and grabbed his cock with the other, lining up into her entrance. She slowly went down his length, getting used to his size and clenching around him.</p><p>"Oh, Goddess..." He whispered, moving back his head."I could really get used to this, girl"</p><p>His words sounded dragged, a product of the not so fancy alcohol she had bought to drink with her father later. Come to think of it, she also liked this outcome.</p><p>She found a rythm on pulling herself up and down on his cock, and he let her ride him hard, deep and a little desperate. Her hands looked for support on his chest to balance her body.</p><p>He hastily took off her bra and felt the need to press his face between her breasts, but couldn't make it a reality because of the height difference. So he just squeezed the pink, hard nipples with his bare fingers and heard her moan at the touch.</p><p>It was just after some minutes he realized he wouldn't last if she kept tensely clenching her pussy like that, so he pulled out and gracefully switched positions, supporting himself on his legs and lifting hers over his waist, positioning to thrust deeper into her. She whimpered a lot more with the change of pace.</p><p>"You like this, huh girl?" He bit his lip and pushed himself in once again, "How good I'm taking you".</p><p>"Please, keep going-- Aah!" She cried, and started using her hand to harshly rub her clitoris. Her free hand had the white sheets tucked in a fist. "Harder..."</p><p>It was obscene how loud their bodies sounded, one bumping into the other, making her feel close to her release second by second. All the zone around her center was soaked, and Balthus felt more than pride on it, even if his thoughts were clouded by the alcohol in his body.</p><p>His abdomen contracted and he knew both of them were close, but this time he was past the moment of caring where he would release. All that mattered was her warm skin pressing his length in.</p><p>She came first, leaking some over his thighs, moaning when he kept fucking her through the orgasm. Not much after he got his release inside her, and both of them panted and gasped for air, not bothering on separating.</p><p>"I'm sorry" He said, his words not clear at all. "I wouldn't mind, but you know... It's no good either"</p><p>She felt his dick softening inside her, and pulled out, resting on her side like before. Balthus couldn't help but look how his seed leaked out and wetted her thigh. He thought that shouldn't have looked as hot as it did.</p><p>She knew it was a safe day and she'd go drink herbal medicine the next day anyways, so she kept quiet and gave him a reassuring nod, too tired to do anything else. They fell asleep cuddling on her bed, not aware they'd be met with a strong headache the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave comments/kudos! ♡ And requests, if you have any.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my angry response to the fact you can't invite any of the Ashen wolves to the Goddess tower. I got kinda disappointed ngl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>